nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
NickToons:The Ultimate Crossover
nicktoons:the ultimate crossover is an upcoming game featuring characters from spongebob squarepants,danny phantom,jimmy neutron,crash twinsanity,futurama,the fairly oddparents,gravity falls,mighty mouse:the new adventures,earthworm jim, wreck it ralph,monsters university,ren and stimpy,pee wee's playhouse,looney tunes,despicable me 2, the peanuts gang,bonkers and more. it will be for the xbox 360 and xbox one,nintendo ds and 3ds,wii u,and playstation 3 and 4.the xbox one and ps4 version won't come out until december.it will be rated T for teen for fighting, action and cartoon violence. it will be released on july 12,2013.the game will also take place sometime after attack of the toybots. Synopsis One day the nicktoons is fighting Bowser when suddenly pee wee herman come and stop him with magic, but out of nowhere a giant ball comes and knocks them to the Super Smash Bros. Bwarl sduitim.then polygon man and dr van neuter from the muppets appear and joins the evil sydicate to destroy the universe.then,dipper,mabel,mighty mouse,vanellope von schweetz,earthworm jim,boogerman,pee wee herman,mike,fix it felix,wild woody,henry,marvin the martian,hatsune miku,kagamine rin and len,the minions,daffy duck and snoopy heard about this,so they join the nicktoons unite team. Gameplay it will have that super smash bros like gameplay to go from point A to point B while defeating villains.you can also choose 4 characters at the same time. Free for all Brawl One Mini-Game in this game is a Super Smash Bros type mini game where you can play as all of the characters once you unlock them.You can also play with up to 4 players.There are also cameos in the backround,one example is that Dib appears as the referee. Levels Level 1:Bikini Bottom Boss:Bubble Bass Level 2:Amity Park Boss:Dark Danny Phantom Level 3:Fairy World Boss:Crocker Level 4:N.Sanity Island Boss:Dingodile Level 5:Mystery Shack Boss:Gideon Level 6:Monsters University Boss:Johnny Level 7:Mouseville Boss:Petey pate Level 8:Sugar Rush Boss:King candy Level 9:Enchanted Towers Skate Park Boss:Gnasty Gnorc Level 10:Industrial Rage Boss:Totem of doom Level 11:Professor's Lair Boss:Dr.Van Neuter Level 12:The Summit Storm(Battle Against Polygon Man and Bowser) Starting Characters spongebob squarepants/synergy partner:patrick danny phantom/synergy partner:sam manson jimmy neutron/synergy partner:sheen timmy turner/synergy partner:poof crash bandicoot/synergy partner:coco bandicoot bender rodriguez/synergy partner:fry mike wazowski/synergy partner:sulley stimpy/synergy partner:ren hatsune miku/synergy partner:kaito kagamine len/synergy partner:flubber minion stewart/synergy partner:gru Unlockable Characters dr.neo cortex How to unlock:finish story mode/synergy partner:grunkle stan dipper pines How to unlock:finish story mode with spongebob/synergy partner:nina cortex mabel pines How to unlock:finish story mode with danny/synergy partner:kermit the frog mighty mouse How to unlock:finish story mode with jimmy/synergy partner:lucario earthworm jim: How to unlock:finish story mode with timmy/synergy partner:greg heffley boogerman:How to unlock:finish story mode with crash/synergy partner:wreck it ralph vanellope von schweetz How to unlock:finish the game 100%/synergy partner:minion tim fix it felix How to unlock:beat story mode on easy mode/synergy partner:heavy snoopy as the flying ace How to unlock:beat story mode on medium mode/synergy partner:squidward spyro the dragon How to unlock:beat story mode on hard mode/synergy partner:hunter wild woody How to unlock:beat story mode on seriously sick hard mode/synergy partner:winnie the pooh pee wee herman How to unlock:beat story mode with any character on any mode/synergy partner:big nate marvin the martian How to unlock:play as all characters in story mode on easy mode/synergy partner:john reid henry stickmin:How to unlock:meet him at the final boss,then you can play as him/synergy partner:tonto kagamine rin How to unlock:finish story mode with kagamine len/synergy partner:plankton minion dave How to unlock:finish story mode with minion stewart/synergy partner:professor brainard daffy duck How to unlock:unlock ALL characters/synergy partner:bugs bunny New DLCS these new dlcs have new characters you can play as if you can update them on PSN or XBOX Live. the disney afternoon pack is on the ps3,while the xbox 360 has the hanna barbera pack. Disney Afternoon Pack Scrooge Mcduck (Ducktales) Darkwing Duck Bonkers D Bobcat Baloo (Talespin) Goofy (Goof Troop) Goliath (Gargoyles) Hanna Barbera Pack Top Cat Yogi Bear Hong Kong Phooey Quick Draw Mcgraw Snagglepuss Huckleberry Hound Category:NICKTOONS